


Always Waging Wars

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [39]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hope Mikaelson, F/M, NO ENGAGEMENT, Not Alaric Friendly, not Stefan friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When the Gemini Coven comes for the twins, Caroline makes the choice to protect them. Even if that means walking away. But first, she needs to make sure that the coven can never find them and for that she needs Klaus.





	Always Waging Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Save the Klaroline magazine event. The closest I will ever come to writing about the children. 
> 
> Prompt: I want something of Caroline finding Klaus after she goes to NOLA and he’s not there. I wanted to see where that storyline would go with her trying to seek him out, and so it was disappointing when he’s “nowhere to be found”. So maybe something along those lines?

_I’ve been a mess since you stayed,  
_   
_I’ve been a mess since you changed,  
_   
_Don’t let me get in your way - Halestorm, I Miss the Misery_

 

Nashville wasn’t her first choice. It wasn’t even her twenty-sixth choice, but New Orleans had been such a bust. The seven hour drive to Nashville had offered her little help in figuring out Plan B. Not with her brain spinning in circles.

Klaus was gone. At least, he was no longer in Louisiana. The bartender hadn’t been exactly helpful, and Caroline hadn’t stuck around to figure out the finer details. Not immediately available was pretty much the extent of her need to know, and so she’d gotten right back into her car and started driving. Nashville was where she’d hit her point of exhaustion. She crawled into a cheap motel bed and slept for a solid seven hours. Upon waking, she’d laid in the scratchy sheets, and tried to sort through the tangled mess of her emotions.

Eventually a need for blood had her crawling back into her clothes, and she’d fiddled with her phone before leaving it off. Alaric and the girls were long gone. So was Stefan. She’d no doubt that Bonnie and Enzo weren’t that far from making their own move.

Staring out at the unfamiliar skyline, the buildings and hills, the curves of the Cumberland river, she ran shaky fingers through her flat hair. Tomorrow, the Gemini coven might descend upon the city and she’d find herself running again. But first she had to get through tonight, and then deal with the grief in her chest.

She’d lied to Alaric as she kissed those precious faces goodbye. She thought he’d seen some of it in her face as he tried one last time to talk her into running with them. Caroline had been tempted, so painfully tempted. She loved those girls. She had spent four years running on blood bags and no sleep, had soothed teething fevers, potty trained, had spent her Saturday mornings watching terrible cartoons in pajamas and eating cereal.

Her heart wanted the normalcy of that family. But she wasn’t normal, she was a vampire. Caroline had never had that made more apparent than when those twin heartbeats faded from her hearing as they disappeared on the horizon. It had wrenched something loose, bits of her heart she wasn’t likely to get back, but she could still protect them.

To do that, she had to let them go.

It was time to let all of it go. No more human dreams, no more human expectations. She’d clung to her humanity with frightened, bloody fingertips for far too long. Liz’s death had her her on a spiral she hadn’t even realized she was on, and God, what did it say about her that she could breath? Her lungs hurt, her heart ached, but the pressure against her shoulders and spine was easing.

Klaus wasn’t there to help her. Stefan had abandoned her. Bonnie didn’t, couldn’t, understand the thirst of what lived under her skin, but Caroline had forgiven her friend that bewilderment years ago. It was time to figure out what she wanted, what she needed, and she might have to do that while running from angry witches, but that was mostly normal.

What was a little supernatural drama? She’d keep those girls secret, and she’d find a way to destroy the coven hunting them. Piece of cake.

First though, she needed blood. For a moment, she considered trying to track down blood bags and dismissed it. Caroline had taught herself to feed when the babies had started opening doors, unwilling to chance them finding a stash. Besides, Nashville was a college town.

* * *

 

It was Thursday night and the bars were packed with coeds. A fast shopping trip, and she blended in easily enough. The white t-shirt, push up bra and short jean shorts weren’t her idea of fun, but she was totally going to keep the boots. And more importantly, this coed hell was the last place that anyone would look for her.

What did it say about her that she expected her enemies to look for her and not her friends? Swallowing, she headed for the bar. A few shots, a flirty smile and she’d no doubt she could wrangle dinner.

It didn’t take long before she was murmuring her compulsion against lips that burned like whiskey. Moments later, she had her first real meal in days. She cut it short, unwilling to take too much, and as she swiped her lips clean she became aware of her watcher. 

Unease coursed through her chest, and she cursed her pickiness in choosing dinner. She’d have liked to have gotten another few mouthfuls before hitting the road. Still, she trusted her gut and made for the backdoor so she could slip around to her car.

The alley was empty, as she started down it, but a quick glance away and her eyes landed on a shadow waiting for her when her eyes returned to the parking lot. Caroline came to an abrupt stop, blinking at the figure waiting for her.

Lean, but not overly tall. The streetlights glinted off wild curls and a collection of necklaces. “Klaus.”

Lips curling upwards, Klaus shifted his weight and moved so he was standing close enough to touch. Brow arching, his thumb came up and swiped across the corner of her mouth. “Hello, sweetheart, I hear you’re looking for me.”

Her pulse kicked up, as his tongue snaked across the pad of his thumb, licking away a smear of blood. “What are you doing here?”

Brow arched, Klaus’ lips curved upwards. “Looking for you. Although, I admit, I didn’t expect to find you here. Or alone.”

She flinched, just a little at the reminder that Klaus knew about the girls. Had encouraged her to make a choice for herself, and she had, even if it had blown up spectacularly. His eyes, that had always been far too perceptive, narrowed.

Shaking her head, Caroline took a deep breath. “Extenuating circumstances. But seriously, how did you find me? When they said you weren’t in New Orleans, I figured you’d disappeared into Europe or something.”

His jaw tightened as he read her face, but his tone remained light. “I’ve considered it. But I had a few things to wrap up, someone to keep an eye on.”

“I was sorry to hear about Hope,” Caroline murmured, glancing away from him for a moment. She’d never asked Stefan about his trip, had avoided all information about New Orleans, but the ripple from the slaughter that had occurred once the truth of Klaus’ daughter had been discovered impossible to ignore.

“Thank you, love,” Klaus replied easily, but when she glanced back at his eyes, they’d darkened with a tangle of emotions she couldn’t read. “Those responsible have been dealt with, and in a manner to discourage such exploits in the future. But I digress. Why are you here, Caroline? I’ve been lead to believe you’ve enjoyed motherhood these past few years. That you and the ex-Hunter had a created quite the family unit.”

There was no derision in his tone, no hint of mockery. Just a calm steadiness she desperately needed. The monster who’d seen her love of vampirism and called her on it, and offered her more respect for her choices than her ex-boyfriend.

“I can’t protect them,” Caroline managed, voice roughening. “The girls… Alaric, they needed to disappear, and I made that impossible.”

Klaus’ gaze waver. “Because you’re a vampire.”

“What Alaric wanted I couldn’t give him,” she admitted lowly. “It might’ve been okay, if Jo’s coven hadn’t wanted the girls back. If they’d realized I helped raise them, they’d never have stopped hunting the girls. And yes, because I’m a vampire. Ten years from now, how am I supposed to explain why I still look like I belong attending classes at their High School with them when I'm at the PTA meetings?”

Klaus was silently, and she took several quick, ragged breaths. Struggled to wrestle her emotions back under control. She jolted, when his hand shifted to cup her jaw, thumb running across her cheek. “What do you need?”

Her gaze shot to his in confusion.

“When you were looking for me in New Orleans, what did you hope to gain?”

Teeth scraping across her lip, Caroline held his gaze. “I won’t let the Gemini Coven have them.”

The idea of them fighting, of one being absorbed, gave her nightmares. Caroline would hunt each and every member down and slaughter them first. Maybe that wasn’t fair, maybe it wasn’t morally right, but the girls were hers.

“Give me three weeks, and they won’t be a problem any longer.”

She stared at him, blinking after a long moment. “Just… just like that?”

Klaus shrugged, thumb continuing to brush along her cheek. “What’s a little murder between friends? You’ll learn over the years, there’s a bit of a knack to destroying a line of witches. I’d offer you a chance to assist, since it appears they’ve done their best to hurt you, but I’m hoping you’ll take me up on a different offer.”

Uncertain, she reached up and gripped his wrist. “What offer?”

“I’m sure it won’t be long after word reaches your friends that the coven has been dealt with, that they’ll attempt to reach out to you. While I believe we both know my opinion about particular individuals, if you choose to forgive them, that does remain your prerogative.”

The disdain in his voice had her biting down on a smile. “Yes, it does.”

“But perhaps you shouldn’t make it quite so easy on them, hmm,?” Klaus suggested. “Pick a state, a country. I’ve many homes, let me give you a chance to plan your next step.”

Caroline blinked, opened her mouth to turn him down, hesitated. She had some money set aside and she had exactly one suitcase worth of items to her name. Klaus had asked for less than a month to destroy the Gemini Coven, and she trusted that he would. Maybe she could give herself a similar timeline to take him up on his hospitality. She felt rudderless, and a few weeks of just being might do her some good.

Someone had told Klaus she was looking for him, and he’d found her. That meant something, even if she wasn’t willing to deal with what, exactly, just yet. He must have sensed her consideration, because he leaned in, lips curling.

“The Swiss Alps are beautiful this time of year.”

“Don’t push it,” she said firmly, letting go of his arm. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Something dangerous crawled behind his gaze, and he shook his head. “You’re not. There is no debt between us, Caroline. We’re friends, are we not? Allow me to be friendly, and offer you a break. Unless you have other plans?

She didn’t, which he’d probably guessed. Ass. Huffing, she stepped away from him and scowled. “Fine.”

“Good,” Klaus said easily, unperturbed by her ire. “Shall we then? I’ll escort you to the airport, you may inform the pilot of your choice of location and I’ll deal with your pesky witch problem.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Caroline muttered as she allowed him to steer you towards her car.

“You’ll find, Caroline, that many things are far easier than your friends would ever have had you believe.”

She stopped and tilted her to look at him. Brows arched, curls rumpled in the moonlight, Caroline rose on tiptoe to kiss the scruff of his cheek. “Thank you.”

Eyes threaded with gold, he was perfectly still for a long moment before he nodded and ushered her forward. “You’re welcome, Caroline. Helping you is no hardship. I believe I’ve made my intentions perfectly clear, in regards to you, and your happiness?”

Her breath caught in her throat, at the burning glance he dragged down her face before glancing at her car. She nodded mutely, and dimples creased his cheeks.

“Good.”


End file.
